Glossary W
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z WCM1 Word Clearing, Method 1. Method 1 Word Clearing glossary_W#Method_1_Word_Clearing_or_Word_Clearing_Intensive WCM2 Word Clearing, Method 2. Method 2 Word Clearing glossary_W#Method_2_Word_Clearing WCM3 Word Clearing, Method 3. Method 3 Word Clearing glossary_W#Method_3_Word_Clearing WCM4 Word Clearing, Method 4. Method 4 Word Clearing glossary_W#Method_4_Word_Clearing WCM5 Word Clearing, Method 5. Method 5 Word Clearing glossary_W#Method_5_Word_Clearing WCM6 Word Clearing, Method 6. Method 6 Word Clearing glossary_W#Method_6_Word_Clearing WCM7 Word Clearing, Method 7. Method 7 Word Clearing glossary_W#Method_7_Word_Clearing WCM8 Word Clearing, Method 8. Method 8 Word Clearing glossary_W#Method_8_Word_Clearing WCM9 Word Clearing, Method 9. Method 9 Word Clearing glossary_W#Method_9_Word_Clearing what's it Pc asking 'what's-it what's-it what's-it that is wrong with me?" what's-it line Part of the auditing comm cycle, this is a line from the auditor to the pc. The auditor is saying, "What is it?" This causes the tone arm to move upwards, indicating restimulated but unresolved charge. The pc is using the itsa line, from pc to auditor, says Itsa, "It is a ...", and the charge flows off the case causing the TA to go down and the charge to disintegrate. whole track The moment to moment record of a person's existence in this universe in picture and impression form. It is usually used to indicate track prior to this lifetime, often well prior. withhold #An undisclosed harmful (contra-survival) act. After having committed an overt, the person wants to keep it hidden or secret. So he/she withholds the overt. #Something someone is knowingly not getting across to another, whether it is discreditable or not, and whether the person is trying to get it across or not. word A symbolic sound-code (spoken word). Words are symbols, part of the physical universe because they are designed to be transmitted through a physical universe system. It can be spoken words or printed words. word clearer A practitioner who is qualified in and uses the technology of word clearing. word clearing Procedures used to locate and clear words the student or preclear has misunderstood in his current or earlier studiess. There are nine standard methods of word clearing (see below). Some include informal use of a dictionary, and some use a meter to locate the exact word and trace it back to earlier misunderstood words. Word Clearing Correction List Used to handle any bogs with ongoing word clearing, or when cleaning up past word clearing. (Abbr. WCCL) word clearing methods Different techniques for locating and handling (clearing) misunderstood words. There are nine methods of word clearing. They are listed below: Method 1 Word Clearing or Word Clearing Intensive #an action done to clean up the earlier similar words, so that a student doesn't spend ten hours trying the clear the word "the" because it is hung up on the word "gug" way, way back. #by meter in session. A full assessment of many, many subjects is done. The auditor then takes each reading subject and clears the chain back to earlier words and or words in earlier subjects until he gets an F/N. #assess, take the reading items from the best read on down and with E/S pull each one to F/N. Get each word you find to F/N. There can be many F/Ns per subject. End off with a win on the subject. #the action taken to clean up all misunderstoods in every subject one has studied. It is done by a word clearing auditor. The result of a properly done Word Clearing Intensive is the recovery of one's education. (Abbr. Method 1, WCM1 or M1). Method 2 Word Clearing #by meter in classroom. The earlier passage is read by the student while on a meter and the misunderstood word is found. Then it is fully defined by dictionary. The word is then used several times in sentences of the student's own verbal composing. The misunderstood area is then reread until understood. #(M2) means Word Clearing Method 2. A method of locating and handling misunderstood words, using a meter, in which the student reads aloud from written materials and each reading word is cleared. #Method 2 is done with the student reading the materials aloud and each reading word is taken to F/N before re-reading the relevant section and proceeding. (Abbr. Method 2, WCM2 or M2) Method 3 Word Clearing #verbal in classroom. The student says he does not understand something. The supervisor has him look earlier in the text for a misunderstood word, gets the student to look it up, use it verbally several times in sentences of his own composition, then read the text that contained it. Then come forward in the text to the area of the subject he did not understand. #a method of word clearing used in the classroom where the misunderstood word is located and handled without the use of a meter. In the study materials M3 means only Word Clearing Method 3. (Abbr. Method 3, WCM3 or M3.) Method 4 Word Clearing #Method 4 fishes for the misunderstood word, finds it, clears it to F/N, looks for another in the area until there are no more with an F/N VGIs. Then moves to another area, handles that, eventually all misunderstoods that resulted in the cramming order or non-F/N student are handled. #a method of word clearing in which a meter is used to rapidly locate any misunderstoods in a subject or section of materials. It is used in the classroom by the course word clearer. (Abbr. Method 4, WCM4 or M4). Method 5 Word Clearing a system wherein the word clearer feeds words to the person and has him define each. It is called material clearing. Those the person cannot define must be looked up. This method is the method used to clear the words in auditing commands or auditing lists. (Abbr. Method 5, WCM5 or M5) Method 6 Word Clearing is called key word clearing. It is used on posts and specific subjects. The word clearer makes a list of the key (or most important) words relating to the person's duties or post or the new subject. The word clearer without showing the person the definitions, asks him to define each word. The word clearer checks the definition on his list for general correctness. Any slow or hesitancy or misdefinition is met with having the person look the word up. (Abbr. Method 6, WCM6 or M6) Method 7 Word Clearing whenever one is working with children or foreign-language persons or semi-literates Method 7 Reading Aloud is used. The procedure is have him read aloud. Note each omission or word change or hesitation or frown as he reads and take it up at once. Correct it by looking it up for him or explaining it to him. (Abbr. Method 7, WCM7 or M7) Method 8 Word Clearing Usually an alphabetical list of every word or term in the text of a paper, a chapter or a recorded tape is available or provided. The person looks up each word on the alphabetical list and uses each in sentences until he has the meaning conceptually. Method 8 is used in the Primary Rundown where one is studying study tech or where one is seeking a full grasp of a subject. Its end product is superliteracy. (Abbr. Method 8, WCM8 or M8) Method 9 Word Clearing the procedure is, (1) student or staff member reads the text out loud. He is not on the meter. (2) the word clearer has a copy of the text and reads along with the student silently. (3) if the student leaves out a word or stumbles or exhibits any physical or verbal manifestation while reading the text, the word clearer immediately asks for the misunderstood word or term and gets the meanings cleared with a dictionary and put into sentences until the word is understood and VGIs are present. (Abbr. Method 9, WCM9 or M9) word list is simply a list of words taken from a body of data. A word list can be made for a tape lecture, a mimeo issue, a chapter of a book, etc. The word list contains all the words listed in alphabetical order. worksheets The sheets on which the auditor writes a complete running record of the session from beginning to end, page after page, as the session goes along. (Abbr. W/S)